Elegi Nostalgia
by Miyucchi
Summary: Ketika ingatan masalalu Konoha dibicarakan dengan Shintaro. Lagu yang mengiringi mewakili perasaan Konoha saat itu sekaligus. / Warning inside / ShinKono / Shonen-ai / Ficlet / RnR?


**Elegi Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**Elegi Nostalgia © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Sho-ai, AU.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Konoha." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ kepada seorang pemuda lainnya, sang matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya dari permukaan bumi. Keduanya termenung dalam buaian masing masing. Alunan musik yang mengiringi sore hari itu betul betul menyejukkan suasana.

Disini, ingatan ingatan masalalu pemuda yang biasa disapa Konoha ini mulai terbuka kembali. Semuanya terimakasih kepada Shintaro Kisaragi ini. Konoha menoleh singkat kearah Shintaro sebelum akhirnya terlarut lagi kedalam alunan musik ini.

"Kau itu Haruka, iya kan?" Konoha hanya tersenyum singkat, manik merah jambu terang itu selalu bersinar tatkala sinar sang surya mulai menyinari. Namun kali ini tidak. Hanya senyuman kosong yang ditunjukkannya, tak ada lagi senyuman polos yang membuat setiap orang ikut tersenyum, dirinya tengah berada dalam belenggu antara dunianya sekarang dengan masalalunya.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya, Shintaro-kun.." Konoha kembali menatap langit yang mulai berwarna keunguan, musik itu berganti menjadi alunan sedih. Mengiringi perasaan Konoha yang mulai campur aduk termakan ucapan Shintaro. Shintaro terdiam dan menunduk seakan akan dirinya sudah menanyakan hal yang fatal.

Konoha tidak pernah mengingat masalalunya dengan jelas, hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah bayang bayangan sesosok gadis yang dia anggap penting—Takane Enomoto, selain gadis itu—masih ada dua sosok manusia yang dia anggap penting juga, yang tidak lain adalah Ayano dan Shintaro sendiri. Dari situlah Konoha mulai ingat tentang dirinya, dia mulai membaur dengan kelompok yang bernama Mekakushi Dan. Semua itu berkat seorang Shintaro Kisaragi.

"Kau benar.. walaupun parasmu sudah berubah saat ini, aku yakin kau yang dulu masihlah ada didalam dirimu yang sekarang, bagaimanapun Konoha adalah Konoha.. bukan begitu?" Shintaro mendengus geli, Konoha mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit berwarna ungu itu lalu menatap Shintaro lekat lekat. Benar, tubuhnya kini jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang dulu, parasnya pun berubah, dia terlihat seperti karakter game yang muncul dari game tersebut.

Dulu, Konoha yang memiliki nama asli Haruka Kokonose selalu tersenyum manis sembari menyapa teman temannya itu, tahi lalat yang menempati pipi kanan Haruka selalu menjadi 'pemanis' bagi semua orang yang melihatnya, sayang fisiknya yang terlalu lemah menghalangi dirinya untuk beraktifitas lebih banyak daripada teman temannya. Capek sedikit—rumah sakit, capek sedikit—rumah sakit. Haruka sudah benar benar bosan.

"Terimakasih, Shintaro-kun.." Konoha menangis. Air mata mengalir dari pipi pucatnya dan menetes melalui dagunya, Shintaro seketika khawatir. Ada apa dengan Konoha? Kenapa dia menangis disaat seperti ini? Shintaro benar benar tidak mengerti, digunakannya ujung lengan jaketnya untuk menghapus airmata Konoha. Konoha menatap Shintaro, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Konoha kini menepis tangan Shintaro yang sudah beberapa kali digunakannya untuk memanjakan Konoha. Konoha tidak mau bertingkah lemah dihadapan Shintaro, sudah cukup dikehidupan masalalunya saja dia bertingkah lemah. Kenapa harus di masa kini dia bertingkah lemah lagi? Dia tidak mau.

"Maaf.. bukan bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku menangis seperti ini, Konoha. Kau itu orang yang penting bagiku, jangan menangis seperti ini, cukuplah masalalu yang pahit untukmu, tapi hadapilah masa depan yang cerah—kita harus lalui ini bersama, mau senang mau susah, pokoknya kita harus selalu bersama sama. Ah—maaf.. aku terlalu berlebihan, aneh ya? Oh—apakah mungkin lagu ini terlalu menyedihkan? Biar aku matikan saja ya.." Shintaro hendak menekan tombol berwarna merah dari radio yang mengalunkan musik itu, Konoha menahan tangan itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa. Bahkan terimakasih pada lagu ini aku dapat mengingat masalaluku denganmu lebih dalam lagi, walaupun sedikit menyedihkan sih. Tapi ucapanmu memang ada benarnya.." Shintaro menjauhkan tangannya dari radio itu. Senyuman singkat menghiasi wajahnya itu, keduanya kembali menikmati pemandangan sore hari menjelang malam itu sebelum akhirnya ditegur oleh _danchou_ mereka—Kido Tsubomi untuk kembali masuk kedalam basement karena hari sudah terlalu larut.

Elegi Nostalgia yang mengiringi perasaan mereka hari itu teralun kembali, keduanya tersenyum pahit tatkala mengingat masalalu, ah. Apa peduli mereka, yang lebih penting mereka harus menjalani masadepan yang lebih baik, masalalu hanyalah kenangan, boleh kau ingat. Jangan kau ulangi, masadepan dalah hal yang harus kita jalani dengan baik. Itulah pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan pada hari itu.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Saya nulis apa sih. Kok kayanya tadi mau saya jadiin fluff malah jadi _angst_ begini /mewek di emo corner/.**

**Masih ada Typo kaga ya :v penasaran saya :v /cek ulang/.**

**Kayanya sih udah gak ada lol. Tapi kalau masih ada maafkan saya m(_ _)m *sembah sujud***

**Ini sih fiction request.. dari dua orang saya lupa, pokoknya pernah ngerequest :")**

**Oh iya, kalian ngerti gak apa maksud dari fiction ini? Err.. kata kata Elegi itu saya ambil dari kamus bahasa Indonesia.. kalau nggak salah artinya nyanyian sedih.. tapi kayanya si Konoha atau Shintaro nggak nyanyi ya disini—**_**oh something's wrong with my brain. Help me.**_

**Kalau Nostalgia artinya masalalu.. kata ayah saya sih begitu :v /dibotakin/**

**Hn.. akhir kata..**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fiction ini, makasih juga buat para Siders (Silent Readers) yang udah mau baca tanpa ninggalin jejak, saya tahu kok ^^ tapi saya gak masukin hati :3 tenang saja.**

**Dan akhirnya minna—**

**Berkenan meninggalkan sebuah Review untuk karangan laknat ini? **

**(Kalau bisa yang pedes sekalian.)**


End file.
